Coalescence Corporation
Coalescence Corporation is a faction in Call of Duty: Black Ops III and V.E.R.S.I.O.N. They are a global defense, security, medical research and advanced technology company with worldwide interests, and are one of the world's largest defense contractors. It was founded in 2018, initially develop novel industrial robotics solutions for heavy and hazardous industries. Coalescence is currently headquartered in Zurich, Switzerland, and employs 102,000 people worldwide. Led by Sebastian Krueger and Yousef Salim, Coalescence was found performing illegal black ops activities on human test subjects during 2060. The Singapore Coalescence facility, Ground Zero of the Singapore disaster, was the cause of death of 300,000 people after Nova 6 was released into the atmosphere. The Zürich facility, shown in the mission Life, was also volatile from experiments on the chemical. History Acquisition of Stock from Tacitus Corporation After the death of Raul Menendez in 2025, his shell company Tacitus Corporation was subsequently dissolved, with most of its shares bought back by Coalescence. This presumably led to their rise in the future as one of the world's top research companies. Coalescence Disaster On June 2, 2060, a massive explosion rocked the Coalescence Corporation R&D Facility on the north bank of the Singapore Marina a little after 8:30 am. Fires and tall plumes smoke hovered across the city, and initial reports state that some unknown toxin was released causing mass casualties. As a result, the Singaporean government initiated a quarantine zone roughly 25 sq. miles (65 sq. kilometers), and the Singapore Armed Forces were ordered to shoot any fleeing citizen within for fear of further contamination. After the first week following the Coalescence Disaster, casualty figures estimate over 100,000 dead and around 400,000 still trapped within the Quarantine Zone. The majority of the casualties were thought to have occurred within the first hours of the explosion from the Coalescence Corporation. Over the course of the disaster, no single toxin or contaminant had been identified as the leading cause of death in the Q-Zone. After the first month following the Coalescence Disaster, the official death toll was at 200,000 and increasing. The Coalescence Corporation was cooperating fully with the Singaporean government and paid for much of the relief effort, while helping airdrop supplies for the survivors still within the Q-Zone. By the end of August 2060, the death toll amongst the remaining 200,000 survivors had fallen dramatically, with the vast majority of deaths now being attributed to aggressive cancers and cytotoxic contaminants. The events of the explosion were revealed to have originated a mile below the Coalescence building, where a secret DNI testing lab was. The project was run by the CIA and Coalescence Corporation, who were testing their first DNI prototype on human test subjects. A glitch in the system caused the DNI occupants to have their minds merge into a being entitled "Corvus", named after its place of birth. His creation resulted in the explosion, which released the chemical agent into the atmosphere. The Black Project's Discovery In the year 2064, 4 years after the disaster, a Winslow Accord team consisting of WA agents Dylan Stone, Alice Conrad, Javier Ramirez and Joseph Fierro stumble upon the site while investigating an alarm which originated below the building. There, they discovered the nature of the site and the CIA's involvement. With this knowledge, they threatened to reveal this intel to the whole world, with the CIA wanting them to be eliminated. Sending WA agents Jacob Hendricks and John Taylor to investigate the site and the reason of Stone's entire team's betrayal, they discover Javier Ramirez in the server room uploading the intel worldwide. After defeating Javier, Hendricks and Taylor interrogate him, with Hendricks executing him afterwards, which made him guilty. After his death, the 54 Immortals, who are the ones who caused the alarm, decides to destroy the facility in order to kill Hendricks and Taylor, but they escape in time. Dream Sequence After the Player's mind goes into their DNI, they relive the events of Taylor and Hendricks' mission through Taylor's perspective. This time, it was Taylor's Team, which consisted of Sebastian Diaz, Sarah Hall, Peter Maretti and John Taylor himself who were investigating the site after an alarm was tripped under the building. After discovering the black project, they head to the server room where Taylor attempts to use his DNI to interface with the main server and find any intel, but is infected by Corvus in the process. Eventually, Corvus spreads around Taylor's Team, corrupting all of them. After being called back to the CIA Black Station in Singapore for "debriefing", they kill the staff of the station in a style known as the "Denial of Reincarnation", which was perpetrated by Jae Xiong, a 54 Immortals enforcer who was one of the test subjects killed in the explosion. When the Player and Hendricks reach the server room, they discover Sebastian Diaz, who is hooked up to the server with his DNI, sending the intel worldwide and controlling any robots in the facility. The Player, with assistance from Rachel Kane and Hendricks, successfully destroys the server, critically wounding Diaz. Kane, knowing they need to know what Taylor was up to, orders Hendricks to interface with Diaz, which would get the intel, but kill him as well. Hendricks is hesitant and extremely infuriated at this, but has no other choice. Before Diaz is killed, he mentions to Hendricks that he can see the Frozen Forest before being killed. However, upon interfacing, Hendricks is infected by Corvus as well. Hendricks finds out that Taylor was leaving Singapore with the assistance of the 54 Immortals, who were also about to destroy the facility. Goh Xiulan, the leader of the 54i, orders the facility to be flooded after seeing they got the necessary intel. The entire facility is flooded and destroyed, but the Player and Hendricks escape in time, with them heading to the CIA safehouse in downtown Singapore to rescue Kane, who was a target to the 54i. Products Defense Division *Hound *Cerberus *ORTHRUS *ASP battle tank *General Infantry Unit *P.A.W.W.S. *Talon *Wraith *Reaper Simulations/Other *Nuk3town *Direct Neural Interface *Alpha *Sidewinder *Infected *Blackout Gallery Coalescence_Motto_BOIII.jpg|Coalescence's logo and motto in Stronghold Coaslescence Corporation Omnipedia BOIII.png|Coalescence Corporation page on Omnipedia. Coalescence Coporation Lab before accident BO3.png|The testing lab prior to where the Singapore Disaster occurred. Category:V.E.R.S.I.O.N. Factions Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops III Factions